Talk:Flesh of My Flesh
I am pretty sure this skill is called Flesh Of My Flesh. --dominique 16:30, 13 February 2006 (CST) : I always call it that, if it isn't it should be. FMF sounds dumb 16:50, 13 February 2006 (CST) :: http://photics.com/flesh-of-my-flesh photics call it flesh of my flesh.. go ahead any change? Flesh of my Flesh or Flesh of My Flesh or Flesh Of My Flesh? It's Flesh of my Flesh but I don't know what capitalisation -_- 18:49, 8 March 2006 (CST) :Saw this in use tonight... er at this point it was last night, it is "Flesh of My Flesh" --Rainith 16:09, 10 March 2006 (CST) The description says that it works on target allies, but it does not resurrect pets. Does anyone know if it works on any non-party members? Or should the description be like that of all other resurrection spells? ally? It works on more than just Party Members? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:28, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :I have not been able to revive anyone but my party members. It seems as if it just like any other rez spell in that regard. --Chrono traveller 14:33, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Will this work on a dead 55 character? The 55 build is impossible to resurrect with anything besides a skill that gives 100 percent life back. Would this spell work considering that it gives raw hitpoints instead of hitpoint percentages? :I think so, yeh — Skuld ::Yes, this spell is prefect for a 55 monk. Gets rid of the need to take Vengence altogether.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 08:40, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :::Actually, you can rez a 55 with >50% health, you don't need 100%. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Aces In PVP Flesh of my Flesh is a good alternate res for characters who don't need energy when they get up, like warriors (but not monks, use res sig on them). It's really good on a mesmer that doesn't need its secondary class and has no skill points left, because Flesh doesn't get much better when you add more points to its attribute. And with 14 Fast Casting you can get the spell off in like 2.6 seconds. Health The old note is correct. After using FoMF you and the resurrected party member will have the same amount of health (maybe plus or minus one). That amount will be half the health the caster had just before FoMF finishes activation. --Fyren 08:47, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Test it. I've got a new Rit, and the target ends up with the health I had before using the skill (double what I've got after it). Reliable and reproducible; seen 20+ times. Of course, thanks to GW:1RV, I can't fix your mistake. Issa Dabir 10:46, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::tested --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:15, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::That appears to be evidence of what I said, so would you mind reverting to my edit, or saying something similar? I can't due to GW:1RV. Even though it is clearly not what the skill description says should happen, it wouldn't be the first skill in GW to be like that. Issa Dabir 14:02, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::::this is exactly what the skill description said. i lost 220 health, and olias gained exactly that ammount. my health before was 441, half is 220/221, i got the 221, olias got 220. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:08, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmm. I must have just been looking at the health bar, and rezzing people with less health than me (probably death penalty now that I think about it), because I always noticed their health bar was about twice as long as mine after using this skill. Oops. Issa Dabir 14:56, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Instant Recharge In PvE, im running a Ranger/Rt and Flesh of My Flesh is instantly recharging for me without any downtime. It's consistant and has happened in two seperate instances with my henchies out on Noob Island. Anyone else notice this? Shireen 16:24, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Flesh of My flesh doesn't have any recharge time.? Falafel 16:27, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::lol. Lord of all tyria 16:30, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Flesh of my flesh has a 4 second recharge time. But it isn't taking 4 seconds. You can rapid fire the sucker. Shireen 16:32, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :: Noob caked it, sorry, thats 4 second Activation... *kicks self* Shireen 16:33, 28 June 2007 (CDT) : hah. lol. nice 1 Falafel 16:35, 28 June 2007 (CDT) lol 67.162.10.70 18:22, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::lol don't worry, I did the same thing, look at this.-- (T) 22:06, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::: lolzor :P Falafel 06:00, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Purge Conditions Is it just me,or does this skill's icon closely resemble the one for purge conditions?207.156.48.144 13:19, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :a bit actually yeah... Falafel 15:15, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Reference to DMX Is it possible that it is also a reference to the album by the rapper DMX, "Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood?" Just a guess. 68.100.85.165 00:36, 5 October 2007 (UTC) : that previous comment was by me, didn't know I wasn't logged in :S Thehockeydude44 00:37, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::FoMF is a fairly common term, so I doubt it. Has biblical implications even, I think. (T/ ) 00:39, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Not really common, but far far older than an album by a rapper. It's either biblical or mythological (religious?), I can't be bothered finding out. --Kale Ironfist 00:58, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::And Adam said, This is now bone of my bones, and flesh of my flesh: she shall be called Woman, because she was taken out of Man. ::::-- Genesis 2: 23 (KJV) ::::(not bad for an atheist, eh?) --'Snograt'' 02:23, 5 October 2007 (UTC) target party member the article says "target ally" but in game it says "target party member" im too lazy to screen it :P :You appear to be right. Changed. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'''Entrea Sumatae]] [Talk] 04:25, 4 January 2008 (UTC) New Trivia? I doubt it was even glance at fromt this, but should it be noted in trivia, that Adolf Hitler used the phrase "...flesh of our flesh, blood of our blood..." Lose half your Health - bug? i was death leveling a pet, had gwen with all skills dissabled but flesh of my flesh. had meandig and watchful on her from another hero. i have a lv 20 ranger with hat and pants with sup runes and the -50hp offhand. when rezzed, i have 1 hp. but for a while gwen was only loosing .25 health according to the party window. i minimized, came back, and looked at actual health numbers, and both those numbers and the party window were back to half. another odd think was i got down to 56% dp fast... then stayed there through a couple rezzes. so thinks may have been just out of wack with me for a little bit. --Mooseyfate 17:32, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Hero interface is still kinda glitchy, and if you die within a certain amount of time after being rezzed you don't get additional DP --Gimmethegepgun 23:08, 12 February 2008 (UTC) 10 sec recharge Was expected... I can just LOL now. Big Bow 00:15, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Wut! but it had a big down side to it... -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :i don't think this was necessary. I mean, there was nothing like attacking the person using it, to like 100 HP, and then the resed person is 100 hp, easy kill. Its downside made up for no recharge.Gorbachev116 02:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Looks like it'll be reverted on the 1st May according to the update notes... which is good as it's horrible currently. CannotMiss 21:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC) New Skill formatting Since they've started putting the red dots for the skill formating when you sacrifice health why does this skill spell it out 'lose half your health'?--Bastthegatekeeper 01:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Because it does?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 01:22, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::A 50% health sacrifice will take off 50% of your maximum health, so if you use it at 200/510 health, it would instantly kill you. Or at least it would if there were a 50% health sacrifice skill. Flesh of my flesh takes half of your current health, not maximum, so if you use it at 200/510 health, it costs you 100 HP, and revives the other character with 100 HP. Quizzical 01:37, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::alright, thank you, I guess i just never used it except at full health--Bastthegatekeeper 01:42, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, it doesn't trigger on-sacrifice skills. 02:27, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, if it did, then a LOT more people would carry around Scourge Sacrifice, since it would make you instakill yourself whenever you used it --Gimmethegepgun 06:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::That would be AWESOME. 18:00, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Strange Bug While death leveling, I noticed this skill didn't res me sometimes, animation, skill casting and energy loss on the caster did occur. I clearly have this on video. Anyone else noticed this? ~ Flightmare 21:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC)